Enchanted
by k31r1a
Summary: An HP/TW crossover base on the movie Enchanted. its a fun love story. plz enjoy and review for quick updates


ENCHANTED

IM A DISCLAMER . I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.

Ok so I was watching the movie enchanted and I came up with this idea. so enjoy

ALSO about midnight emerald don't worry I will update….soon or in the near future but I love the hits for it so I have to finish it.

Once upon time in a land far away lived a beautiful boy. The boy couldn't be describing as anything but gorgeous. The boy had a dark Curtin of long, curly ebony hair. The greenest jade of sparkling eyes, that many people admire and envied. The land the boy is in was magical kingdom called Wizard land.

The ruler of this land was an old wicked wizard who did not want his young grandson Tom Marvolo Riddle, to find the love of his life with true love kiss.

" Harry ,Harry have these jewels for the eyes" said Dobby as he gave Harry the jewels he posses .

"Oh thank you very much Dobby .oh nice and they sparkle just as hoped like a prince eyes" Harry said as he place blue jewels on the wooden prince.

"Oh my goodness, he doesn't have any lips" Harry gasped.

"Does he have to have lips "one the animals that surrounded Harry asked?

"Of course, without a lip how is a person to discover what a true love kiss is "Harry responded wistfully. He looked around the room he was in, began to talk with the animals in song, to express his self.

"I've been dreaming of a true love kiss and a prince to come with this, that what bring a happy ending" Harry sings joyfully."Let's find some lips for my prince "Harry said softly. His emerald eyes scan the room."Oh this would do great "he picked up a caterpillar. He sighed happily as his makeshift prince was complete and place the caterpillar on it were lips should be.

A prince by the name Tom Riddle just finish capturing an ogre that been terrorizing the wizarding village nearby." Worm tail isn't it a wonderful day "the dashing handsome prince questions his companion.

"Yes my prince" a balding man that resemble a fat rat gasped as he rush to be by the prince side. Worm tail trip over tree truck in forest as he made it upon the top of the ogre head were the prince stood.

"I can't help but wish for a lovely companion to share it with "Tom said this to his companion. Worm tail shook his head; the whole reason for him to accompany the prince is to stop him from meeting a lovely maiden and gain power over kingdom.

"NO I mean no, no my prince hunting ogres are way more enjoyable then settling down. "The rat man tries to persuade the prince.

"Maybe your right "Tom murmur his self in thought. Worm tail smirked."But ive been dreaming of true love kiss" Tom began to sing, but the song was finish by beautiful voice in the distance.

Tom smiled and mounted on his horse and followed the echo of the voice he heard, while worm tail looked horrified. 'This could not go well for me' he thought frantically and began to panic. The ogre that was previously forgotten 'groan "and smiled darkly.

Harry was cleaning the room when the animals started to panic frantically and kept repeating 'I'.

"I what "Harry asked curious, before the animals could respond an booming voice from behind him, through the window said "I eat you now". The beast made to grab Harry as he screamed to move out of reach. He climbed on the tree as the ogre continues to chase him he slip on one of the branches and began to fall. He screamed as he land onto something not hard. He opens his eyes that he realized that he must close during his fall. His eyes blinked repeatedly to make sure he not dreaming and his prince charming has come to save him." Hello "the prince spoke huskily, "I'm Tom and you're" the prince pondered." I'm Harry" Harry manages to breath in front of breath taking prince." Harry, we shall be married in the morning "the prince exclaimed. As the prince rode into sunset with Harry in his arms , the ogre fell out of the tree and hit his head on giant rock and it was knock unconscious.

Harry open the carriage nervously as it pulled up into the prince outer castle." Am I late? "Harry asks worm tail.

"No sir" worm tail answered. Harry smiled and thanked him. As his exit the carriage fully the animals that wanted to see his wedding exit with him and they stomped over worm tail." Hold up honey were not done with you yet" the chipmunk exclaimed the birds flew over his head and added a burette for effect, to make his all white robe stand out more.

"Oh my "Harry gushed." Me and Tom is going to get married isn't it wonderful" he told to worm tail whose was following and sneering behind his back.

Harry nearly Dance up steps nearing the castle grand entrance. "Ah" he was startled by this elderly woman into his path." Excuse me "he said politely and tried to side step her. The extremely old lady matches his pace.

"Excuse me ma'am but I must attend my own "he told her anxiously, he tried evading her again but she wouldn't move out the way. Finally the woman spoke "My dear come with me and make a wish" her voice screechy like a harpy. She grabbed Harry with more strength a dusty bag of bones should not be able to posses and drag him along with her, to a wail.

"But I have everything I could ever wish for and happiness" Harry said urgently wanting to escape and go to his wedding.

"Non sense there always a wish waiting to happen no one can be truly happy "the elderly lady responded." My dear this is a wishing well look deep into it for your deepest desire" the old lady said mysteriously.

'I guess it couldn't hurt 'Harry thought and lean over into the wail" I can't see anything "he said to the old lady. " Look closer my dear" was response he receive , he leaned a little more and was push the rest of the way into the wail.

His body was falling so fast into a very deep wail that seem to go on forever and then.

*SPLASH* into water were his body began glow a ire white and he was as fast as speed of light and land upside down into darkness.


End file.
